


Love Bites

by CaptainSin99



Series: Final Fantasy Sins [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Biting, M/M, Overstimulation, Smut, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27313285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSin99/pseuds/CaptainSin99
Summary: Woe unto those who make an Ancient jealous.
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Series: Final Fantasy Sins [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1994128
Kudos: 31





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic in this fandom and its absolute filth you may blame the Emet-Selch's Wholesomely Debauched and Enabling Book Club for this one. https://discord.gg/enabling-debauched-xivfic

"I never would have pegged you for the possessive type old man, especially over a, oh what was it you said, a pitiful fragment?" He received a hasher bite on the inside of his thigh and another tentacle made out of aether shoved inside him for his sass.

"If I was you I would be careful of my words in your position Hero." Emet warned as he took his time biting his way across his thighs before moving up to do the same across his chest once he was satisfied with the amount of marks he left behind.

Ah still mad then. To think all this happened because some drunk who had maybe five drinks too many, wouldn't stop flirting with him. That he unceremoniously shoved the drunk away and declined their advances both quickly and bluntly didn't seem to matter to one Emet-Selch who was apparently watching the exchange from the shadows at the time, waiting for him to get close enough to his position to whisk him back to the room through one of his portals so fast he had no time to brace him self before Emet stripped him of his clothes and began making his biting marks like a man possessed.

A particularly harsh bite to his neck brought him back to the present.

"I do not like being ignored Hero." A clever retort died on the tip of his tongue as the tentacles redoubled their efforts inside him before withdrawing to hold his legs open wide as Emet filled the space they left open, and did he always feel this big? Sure Emet always took his time readying him and it was always a stretch anyways but this? He did not think he’d be walking tomorrow. He chanced a glance down and noticed his stomach was bulging slightly. Yeah definitely not walking tomorrow.

"You are mine, and if you are so quick to forget that I shall have to take a much more thorough approach in reminding you my dearest." His thrust were slow and gentle, a harsh counterpoint to the numerous bites being lavished upon his neck. As much as he enjoyed this side of his lover he'd not let him brood over something that didn't even happen, wouldn’t ever happen, and gave a bite of his own to grab his attention. 

"Foolish old man, I chose you didn't I? And I will continue to choose you for my lifetime, you're the only one I want so-!" Whatever he meant to say was cutoff by Emet kissing him so deeply and passionately his air was all but stolen from him. The continuous rolling thrusts of his lover were not any harsher but the constant push against that spot deep inside never let up and he found himself robbed of any further words, left only to whine and moan pitifully against his lover’s mouth.

"Then let this be a reminder to others, to any who might see you that you are well and truly taken my precious warrior, I will never let another lay claim to you as I have, I will never let another see like I do. You have consumed me it is only right that I do the same in turn" And well how could he argue with that? No more words were spoken for the rest of the night but every touch, every bite, and kiss expressed their love all the same.


End file.
